Cerulean (A story version of a Halo 4 machinima)
Okay, so I was looking around YouTube when I came across this amazing silent machinima called "Cerulean". Its about, well, if you read you'll know.All rights go to XDigitalVirusX. (Or something close to that. *shrug* Probodys perfect.) But this is just a way I wanted to show my appreciation, by writing it in story form. I'm gonna be as faithful to the video as possible. Welp, Enjoy! (Contains multiple exact quotes, but some paraphrases.) Link to original video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkuWlS34zNg&feature=related The Beginning I walk down the street alone. The world dulls around me. The colors of the world and people around me all turn to dull greys. No one stops to speak to me, as usual. Depression begins welling up inside me. Okay that's a lie. It's always there, eating away at my heart, my life. All of my life hasn't been like this. Until everything was taken from me. In the blink of an eye. My friends, family, my beautiful wife. All gone in an instant. I've tried to find another person to love. To spend my life with. But no one seems interested in love anymore. They'd rather exploit themselves then find someone to be happy with. It had been hard enough to find someone real. Someone who enjoyed what I enjoyed. Someone to be happy with. It seems like there are no more people like me. I walk into the video store, hanging my head. Looking at the same movie section I am in stands a pretty woman. I attempt a greeting. "Hi." I say quietly. "Hello." she says in a sweet voice. "I thought I was the only one in town who liked movies." I say tentatively. She seems about to answer when another guy walks up. "Hey babe I found (NAME REMOVED FOR COPYRIGHT STUFF. Plus I don't like that game either.) My heart tears. Of course, what was I thinking. "Well I didn't find the movie." "Okay." "Can I go to the Electronics store real quick to look for it?" she says. "Uh, fine," he says, exasperated, "But make it quick." The girl and man walk out after that. How does a sweet girl like her end up with a guy like him? I blink back tears of sorrow for the human race and walk out. *** (That means later) I walk across a bridge above a large river, or ocean, or lake or whatever. I glance down and wonder. How high is that thing? I walk to the edge and glance down. Emotions tear through me. Loneliness, hate, sorrow. All of them sickish. I take another step closer to the unguarded edge. A voice tears me away from my thoughts. "Hi!" a female voice says behind me. "Uhh, Hello." I say. "What are you doing?" She says to me kindly. "Trying to see how high this bridge is." I say vaguely. "Why?" she says, obviously confused. "Having kind of an internal conflict whether or not to jump." I confess. "I understand. I've had similar feelings before." She says sadly. She approaches me and smiles kindly. "What's your name?" I ask, turning away from the ledge and towards her. "Sarah," she says. "I'm David." I say, taking a small step away from the side. "Sarah," I say, "Do you like movies?" "I love movies!" She says excitedly. I smile. "W-Would you like to go to one with me tonight?" I ask nervously. "I-I'd love to!" she squeals. (FAST FORWARD FOUR YEARS) Sarah and I stand on my favorite spot: Valhalla beach, staring out at the ocean. "This is a beautiful spot." she says to me, holding my hand. "I used to come here as a kid." I tell her. "There's nowhere I'd rather be." she tells me, smiling. "Me neither." I say to her, staring into her eyes. I glance down and let go of her hand. "In fact, there's a very important question I have to ask you." I crouch down and pull out a small box. Sarah's eyes widen in shock. "Sarah, would you make me the happiest man on the planet?" I ask her. She stammers out her response, "Yes! Yes David!" And at that moment, the dull colors of the world recede into full beauty. The colors return. But it seems insignificant compared to the woman standing in front of me. END Author's Note: Now remember everypony, I didn't create this. Credit of everything goes to XDigitalVirusX (I think there might be an 8 in there or something. Still don't know.) Also, a LOT of this stories dialogue and/or thoughts are direct quotes, because I couldn't do this amazing machinima justice any other way. I hope if the creator sees this, he enjoys it and understands I didn't intend any copyright infringement or whatever. And if any of you know what Cerulean means, good for you. Category:Halo Category:Completed